What led to this?
by Night's Wish
Summary: Mar'i moved back to Gotham after 10 years. She reunited with the rest of the Batfamily,except Damian,who ignored her,until he couldn't. They fight their thoughts of each other.Was their shared childhood the cause for such tension?What caused such thoughts?What led to this? This is a Mar'i Grayson x Damian Wayne lemon. They appeared in comic book series: The Kingdom (Earth 22)


_What led to this?_

 _ **Heyyyy everybody! Thank you all for your reviews in my other story: Finally Realized It.**_

 _ **This fic is a Damian Wayne x Mar'i Grayson love story (aka a lemon). For those of you that aren't familiar with the couple, no… it's not 13year old Damian…that would be wrong on many levels. It's actually an older Damian and the daughter of Dick Grayson and Koriand'r, Mar'i. They are from a parallel earth in the DC universe (Earth 22) and they appeared as a couple in the short comic book series : The Kingdom.**_

 _ **I hope you'll like it!**_

"Ugh, I can't find anything in this mess." yelled Mar'i alone in her new room. She was in the middle of a room that had a bed, a desk and about a million boxes that she had to unpack. Her parents and herself had recently moved back to her father's home city, Gotham. Mar'i hadn't lived here for ten years because her family had moved to San Francisco to stay in the Titan's Tower. Something about Mar'i growing up with other kids and not alone in the darkness of the Cave. But Mar'i secretly liked Gotham. It was dark and that meant that the stars shined brighter.

She was a crimefighter, had been for years now. So were her mother and father, her grandfather, her uncles and aunts…the list goes on and on. That's why she thought that she would do the most good in this city. She was Nightstar, daughter of Nightwing and Starfire, granddaughter of Batman. Where else could she belong?

But she still hated the moving process. She had to leave soon and she couldn't find her holo-pendant anywhere in this mess. They were supposed to visit Wayne Manor and the family. But she couldn't go out with her alien features on display. It would give away her identity instantly. She was half Tamaranean and that meant she had solid green eyes. And her hair formed purple flames at the ends whenever she got emotional. And she could fly. **And** shoot starbolts from her hands. Yeah… not your typical human being.

Her mother, Koriand'r, stood at her door. "What is it Starshine?"

"Oh, hi mom. Have you seen my holo-pendant? I can't leave home without it."

As if with magic, Kori opened the second drawer or her desk and found it. "Mom, seriously…how do you do that?"

"Ah, that's mom's super power"

Mar'i laughed at her mother's silly joke. Yeah, that's her super power. She saved the world for years by mysteriously finding hidden stuff. "Thanks mom". Kori hugged her.

"Come on, we've got to go." Mar'i put on the pendant, instantly looking like an ordinary human, and they met her father in the car so they could leave.

Mar'i couldn't believe she was finally back to the place she had made her first steps. Wayne Manor. As they drove through the gates Mar'i was shaking with excitement. She spotted the place in the gardens where she learned how to fly. And the balcony where she scared her aunt Stephanie half to death by falling over and then flying at her laughing. So many memories… of the place and of the people.

With rare exceptions, she hadn't seen her relatives in a decade, the times the world was in peril excluded. She had missed everyone so much. She couldn't wait to see them again.

"Here we are" her father said as he turned off the car engine. Mar'i practically flew out of the car to get a good look at the estate.

Her father rang the bell and Bruce answered the door. They stood there, looking at each other for a moment, before they embraced in a heartfelt hug. "Welcome home, Dick"

As they walked into the house the heartfelt greetings multiplied. Within moments they were surrounded by every member of the Batfamily. Bruce, Alfred, Selina, Barbara, Jason, Cass, Tim, Stephanie and Damian. Mar'i couldn't believe all the changes that had happened. Bruce _finally_ married Selina, Barbara could walk again, and she and Jason were happily dating, Cass now was the main crimefighter in Tokyo and was leading Batman Incorporated as Black Bat, and Tim and Steph expecting their second daughter. Steph had even made them superhero onesies, one baby Robin and one baby Spoiler. Their first daughter Janet -named after Tim's mom- was looking adorable walking around in tiny Spoiler outfit. And as for Damian… what could Mar'i say about him?

In the last decade he had grown from a small, short kid to a 6.4 ft man. Yeap, puberty was good to him. By the age of 21 he had managed to claim his birthright at the League of Assassins and convert it in a charity organization that focused on the preservation of the earth (without trying to kill the human population!). Now, in the age of 23, he was one of the most powerful men alive. Mar'i couldn't believe how he'd grown. It wasn't at all the snobbish teenager she remembered. And yet she could still see the arrogance in his features. That man could rule the world and he knew it.

But he was very rude. Other than the hug he gave to her father and the bow and hand kiss to her mother -she was a queen after all- , all he said to Mar'i was a "Grayson" accompanied with a nod and moved further away to talk with her father and his own. Mar'i was puzzled at this behavior. After all, when he united with Bruce and came to the Manor, they practically grew up together. Mar'i could clearly remember that day. She was 6 when he joined the family at the age of 10. A strong personality even then. He was annoying at first but after a while Mar'i warmed up to him. Besides, he was the closest to her age in the Cave. And now he didn't even greet her properly.

Mar'i decided not to pay attention to that part of the family reunion. She spent time with Stephanie and Jason, telling funny crime-fighting stories from all those years apart and laughing her heart out.

Hours passed and Mar'i had pleasantly conversed with every member of the family except -no surprise there- Damian. It gnawed at her that all those crazy childhood memories they shared were precious and cherished to her, but obviously unimportant to him, otherwise he would have approached her at some point. She felt a little overwhelmed and so she took her glass of wine and headed towards the closest balcony.

Night had fallen and the stars were starting to appear. Mar'i felt serene. This was her favorite time of the day. The sky was dark but not too dark and the moon gave her a soothing glow. She felt herself float at the magical feeling. Until she heard a voice behind her that landed her on the ground again. His voice.

"So I guess I am not the only one who had this idea" he said but was met with silence as Mar'i sipped her wine while looking at the night sky. He stood next to her.

"Aren't you a little young to drink?" he asked in that smug tone of his.

"I am 19 and I am Tamaranean, remember?" she said with the same tone "I am not bound by that stupid _No Drinking under 21_ law"

He chuckled and she almost forgot she was pissed at him. Everything was easy between them again.

"Besides…why do you care?"

"Why would I not care?"

"Because you have been ignoring me all night, barely even said a word to me. Don't our memories together mean anything to you?"

She cursed herself. Damn her Tamaranean nature. She could never keep anything a secret. Not even her most private thoughts. She was just too impulsive. Her emotions were clear in her voice. She turned to face him.

"Of course they are important to me!" he replied forcefully.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have been avoiding me on purpose" She stared at him with a harsh look that he returned. Mar'i realized he was taller than she was, by an inch or two. That was rare for her. She wasn't as tall as her mother but she was still very tall.

"I was not!"

"Oh yeah? And how do you explain that we hadn't said a word all night?" she raised her tone without realizing.

He stayed silent.

"Yeah…I thought so" she said bitterly and turned to face the gardens. She heard him breath in and out and felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. He turned her to face him and looked into her eyes.

"I am sorry, ok? I didn't mean anything by it. It was just weird seeing you after all these years. All grown up." He suddenly reached out and touched her necklace. "Can you take it off?"

Mar'i didn't know what to say. He had grown out of that annoying «I don't care for anyone or anything» attitude. Thank X'hal. She turned and held her hair up with her hand, allowing him to take the holo-pendant off. Instantly her hair goat longer, like 2 ft. or so, and the ends of her raven black hair got adorned with purple highlights. When she faced him again his gaze was focused on her gleaming eyes.

"You've grown up beautifully Mar'i. I don't understand why choose to hide that". Mar'i felt her cheeks burning. Well… that was an unexpected change of behavior. She could handle bratty Damian, but sweet, charming and cute Damian made her nervous.

"Not so bad yourself Wayne" she joked, trying to relieve some of the tension that was growing fast between them. It was almost romantic. No. it couldn't be. He was family even if they didn't share blood, they were practically relatives. He was her father's adoptive father's son. Technically her uncle. Yet, she never saw him the way she saw Tim or Jason. Their ages were so close she could never see him as her uncle.

And the whole situation now… with the moonlight in a warm summer's night and him standing so close and looking annoyingly attractive, confused her.

"Mar'i…" he said quietly, as if afraid of being heard, "I avoided you tonight because it was hard for me to tell you that I missed you"

That did it. Mar'i couldn't get more confused about this person in front of her.

"Ok…who are you and what have you done to Damian Wayne?" she asked with a laugh and he snorted. He loved seeing her laugh. Her smile made her eyes gleam. "I missed you too Damian. It wasn't the same growing up without you" she continued, looking kindly into his eyes.

They stood there, looking in each other's eyes for what felt like a long time until they heard Kori approaching them.

"Mar'i honey, Damian, the whole family is going on patrol. Would you like to come, or would you rather stay here with Alfred and Janet? Even Stephanie is coming."

"Definitely" they said at the same time and she giggled.

Mar'i bumped into Damian's chest as she turned and only then did she realize how close they were. Kissing distance. With a family member. Thank X'hal her mother had come to notify them and not anybody else. This would have been very awkward to explain to her father, or, even worse, Bruce. But nothing happened, right? They hadn't done anything, even though it looked like it. Even though at some point they were both thinking about it. But she couldn't worry about that now. The moment was over and she was strangely sad about it. But now it was time for patrol.

Mar'i was absolutely thrilled to patrol for the first time with the whole family. She thought about it as a Rite of Passage, like when she was presented at the Tamaranean Royal Court as its newest princess. In a way, now she would be presented as the newest member of their crime-fighting society. Mar'i felt honored, even though she'd already been a crimefighter for years with the Teen Titans. She had even worked with some members of the Batfamily on occasional world-level problems. But this was different. This was her first time in Gotham. It was official.

When her mom informed them about the patrol, Mar'i and Damian went to the Cave to put on their uniforms in a changing room her grandfather had installed for a quick change of clothes. One changing room. This could prove to be a problem. He realized the problem as well when he entered.

"Uhhh…you change, I will wait outside"

"Damian we must hurry, all the others are ready. We'll just…won't look" she said with a slight blush.

He hesitated.

"Don't worry" she said jokingly trying to ease the tension "I won't peak"

He remained silent, but he didn't leave, so she guessed he agreed.

Mar'i never had modesty issues. Being Tamaranean meant that the more skin she'd let uncovered for the sun, the more powerful she would get. She had even scheduled a specific time of day that her father wasn't allowed to go to the roof terrace because she would be sunbathing nude. Mar'i and her mother tended to do that daily. So she didn't have a problem with changing quickly in front of someone. But this was Damian. That complicated things, especially after what had happened earlier.

They stood still for a moment awkwardly looking at each other. She shook her head and looked for the purple backpack that had her uniform. Thankfully her father had put it on a bench in the end of the room. She picked it up and as she looked back up she caught a glimpse of his shirtless back. He had already started changing. She stood still, unable to move her gaze. She was mesmerized by all the muscles, but most importantly, by all of the scars. Tokens of battles past.

"If you keep peaking, I am going to peak too, Grayson" he said in an amused tone.

How did he know" she didn't make any noise, did she? Must be one of those crazy ninja reflexes he had acquired during his training. Damn him being the son of Batman. She huffed and turned around to put on her leotard. She quickly took off the dark purple cocktail dress she was wearing along with her sandals. She put her legs through the holes of her suit and pulled it on her. When she stabilized her sleeves from falling, she put on her boots.

"Are you done?"

"Just a moment"

She reached for the zipper on her back, but she couldn't reach it. She stretched as far as she could, she even flew to try to catch it but it was futile. She sighed.

"Damian?"

"Yeah?"

"I need some help. Could you…um… zip me up?"

She heard him breath in and out before he answered an uncertain "Sure"

He turned to look at her and saw her holding her long sleeves in place so her top wouldn't fall off. She turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder to see him take off his gloves. He looked focused as he held her leotard with one hand on her bare back and zipped it up with the other. After he was done, he lingered there, just for a moment, staring at her back, and was extremely embarrassed when she caught him looking. He couldn't possibly move away any faster and muttered "Done" in an awkward voice.

She almost giggled at how cute he was when he was embarrassed. But everything else about him was definitely not cute. Cute was a word for a kid and he was all man. Even though he had kept the Robin persona he wasn't the 13year old she remembered. He had kept the colors, they were just a shade darker, making him look like the danger he was. The look was completed with a dark hood that covered half his head, and of course the domino mask. He looked better now than in the suit he was wearing before. More at peace. Like his was born to wear it. Which he was, she realized.

She turned so she could face him completely. It was his turn to look at her. Her uniform of choice was a tight purple leotard with long baggy sleeves that left her shoulders bare, a silver neck plate and a pair of knee high boots. His breath caught in his throat. She was definitely not the dopey little kid he remembered. She even looked different from the time he had momentarily seen her in a crisis some months ago. She wasn't a kid anymore, not in any sense of the word. And yet she still had that mischievous glint in her eyes that drove him crazy. That glint would cause him a lot of trouble in the future, he just knew it.

She shied away from his gaze and went to put on her headpiece, a silver diadem with a purple star. She went to see herself in a mirror that was hanging on a nearby wall. She looked like a warrior, like her mother, fierce yet beautiful. Suddenly she felt two hands touching her face and lifting the diadem off.

"Don't hide your face" he whispered from behind her and she shivered.

She turned around to face him, only to find herself in their previous position: too close and looking at each other's eyes. Well, sort of, because now he had a mask on. She traced the outline of the mask with her fingers and he closed his eyes so she could take it off. Maybe it wasn't her best idea because when she saw his blue-green eyes, she knew she was done for. She slowly leaned in, closer to him,, but before they could reach each other, his clock beeped. He had set a timer so they wouldn't take too long to get ready. He was regretting it now, because she instantly pulled away and rushed to the door of the changing room to go to the Cave.

"Mar'i" he whispered and she stilled "I am sorry". She exhaled and went out the door to meet with the others. This was her first mission with the Batfamily and it was already more complicated than she was expecting. And it hadn't even began.

She flew to the others who were waiting for them. In their fighting outfits they looked so different than the peaceful family she saw earlier. Bruce had already started separating the teams and giving instructions. Looked like they would patrol as couples, because Mar'i could see Nightwing and Starfire talking with Bruce about patrolling over Arkham. Bruce assigned Cass to join Red Robin and Spoiler, just in case three month pregnant Stephanie needed any help. Jason was putting on his Red Hood helmet, and he and Barbara, that had re-taken the mantle of Batgirl now that she could walk again, were on their bikes and ready to leave.

"Robin" Bruce said.

Damian, who had joined the group right after Mar'i, walked up to him. "Yes father"

They talked for a moment but Mar'i couldn't hear what Batman was saying. She only saw Damian protesting at some point and then saw him hang his head and retreat. When he turned and walked towards her, she knew what was coming. Damn it. This couldn't get any more awkward.

"I am supposed to show you how this city works" he said.

"Where do we patrol?" she asked coldly. He showed no emotion.

"Your parents are taking Arkham Asylum, my father and Selina will take the area by the Clock Tower, Todd and Gordon are off to the docks and Drake with Brown and Cassandra will go to old Gotham. So that leaves as with the center of the city." She was silent. "Come." he said with a demanding voice, much like his father's, as he led her to his bike.

"You know I can fly, right?"

"Do you know where to fly to?" She didn't reply as he climbed on the bike. "Yeah, I thought so" he said arrogantly. She huffed. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Mar'i halfheartedly climbed on the bike as he revved up the engine. "Hold on" he instructed and sped up while was debating it in her head. The sudden change in movement startled her and she grabbed onto him for dear life. She could see him smirk through the motorcycle mirror.

"You think you are so smart, don't you?" she asked with her face glued to his back.

"Yeah. What's the question?"

She scoffed but he could feel her smiling. In fact, he could feel her, period. Her whole body was pressed against his back. He could even feel her legs squeezing his. Her long, lean, beautiful legs. _Damn it Damian, focus on the road._ But it was hard completely ignoring the fact that she was holding him so tightly, one would think she was trying to fuse them together. Her strong hands were wrapped around the lower part of his stomach and her breasts were pressed on his back. Nope, definitely not a kid anymore. _What is wrong with you? She is your niece!_ But logic wasn't helping his out of the situation. The problem grew larger when he hit a bump on the road and her grip on him wavered, moving south. It was just for a moment but it was enough to make them both blush. This patrol was going to be so hard.

They rode in awkward silence. When he pulled over, she was off the bike even before he turned off the engine. She flew a few meters away and was staring at the ground, cheeks still red. She looked cute when she was nervous, he decided.

"Damian, I am sorry I… touched you. It was an accident I swear. There was this bump…on the road and my hand just…slipped. I am so sorry. And-"

He was trying very hard not to laugh at her adorable nervousness. She was worried he might have thought she did it intentionally? Was that why she was rambling? Maybe he could use that…Hmmm…An idea popped into his head. An evil, wicked, cunning idea…

He was silent the whole time, not even looking at her, just focusing on securing his bike. When he was done he glared daggers at her and approached her slowly. _Oh X'hal, he's pissed._

He cocked an eyebrow. "An… accident?" H e was now in uncomfortable distance so she backed into the wall behind her, with him following. He repeated "An accident?" his tone harsher this time. God, she was unbelievably cute when nervous. "Accidents aren't allowed in Gotham, Nightstar" he dragged out her name "An accident here could be deadly. Why don't you ask Red Hood where accidents could lead?" he said with a sneer. She looked extremely worried now and he couldn't keep himself from laughing. She stood there puzzled.

"You should have seen your face. I couldn't go on" he said while chuckling. He watched as it clicked in her head.

"You jerk! Playing pranks like that. I thought you were serious!" she said while playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Yeah I could see it" he kept on chuckling.

"Oh did you?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I was afraid you realized it wasn't an accident…" she whispered in a seductive tone. She absentmindedly ran her hands up and down his chest. He instantly got serious.

"It…it wasn't?" he gulped as one of her hands pulled him closer to her.

"What do you think?" she asked breathlessly. He could feel her breath on his lips. His throat went dry. She was pulling him closer. They were separated by less than an inch when she grinned and said "Sucker"

He stood there, dumbstruck. "That was a very cruel joke"

"Just as cruel as yours. I was on the verge of tears when you brought up uncle Jay's death."

"Don't say names" he hissed.

"Oh, we are alone. But admit it, I got you"

"Yes Mar'i. You completely convinced me." he said with regret as he pulled away and looked at the floor.

And back to uncomfortable silence they were. _Why had she done this? Why did she think_ _it would be funny? She had hurt him._ Those and more thoughts crossed her mind.

"Damian… I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

He didn't reply. He just fired his grapple gun and glided to a nearby rooftop. She had no option but to follow.

They stayed silent the rest of the night, watching over Gotham. It was a good 4 a.m. when they were ready to go home. It had been a quiet night, only a few muggings. She was going to try talking to him, mostly to apologize for her joke. It had been indeed very cruel. "Damian, I-" her words were cut short when they heard a woman scream. She flew without a second thought towards the scream, not even looking behind. In seconds she spotted her, a young woman, probably coming out of a club, was surrounded by a group of 8 men with knives.

Mar'i had never seen an attempted rape and was completely repulsed by it. She instantly hated those men with the creepy smiles that were ganging up on that poor girl. She landed between the girl and the thugs and glared at them. Anger was coming off her in waves and she knew they were going to regret even thinking about such a thing. When they could properly think again. "Go" she said to the woman, who ran away. Then she focused again on the thugs. In a wild moment of frenzy and lots of fury she knocked out most of them. She didn't even think about what she was doing. When Damian finally reached her, she was holding the last man by his throat against a wall. He placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her tense. She turned to look at him with tearful eyes. She released the crook, who fell unconscious as well, and hugged Damian. He could feel her sob against his neck and the only thing he could do was stroke her back calmingly.

"Shhh, it's alright. You didn't hurt them…much"

"It's the first time I faced rapists. It was horrible. That poor woman…"

"That woman is safe thanks to you." He wiped her tears away with his hand. "Relax. You did good."

She didn't know what she was thinking but she leaned up to kiss him. It was a simple touch of lips. For comfort, she told herself, knowing she was lying. She was so distressed and he was so good to her, and with all that had happened earlier… Right after she pulled away, she laid her head on his chest, crying again.

He was at a loss for words. What had just happened? Did she kiss him? It was so fast it could have been his imagination. And now she was crying soundlessly in his arms. "Shhh, it's ok." He took off his glove and stroked her bare back. He felt her shiver and just held her tightly. "Let's go get you into a hot shower. You'll see you'll feel better." She nodded and, after him tying the thugs, they headed home on his motorbike. In complete silence. Again.

She went to her room in the manor and took a warm shower, as he had instructed. He was right, she did feel better. She was lying on her bed in a robe and went through the events of the day. It was unlike any possible outcome she had expected. She had reunited with the family. She fought crime in Gotham. It was darker than anything she had ever faced. All those were expected. What she couldn't imagine though was Damian.

What had caused all this tension between them? Why did she feel guiltily happy about it? Was their shared childhood leading them to get together? Or would it have happened even without it? Inside her, she knew it was inevitable to resist the pull between them. What led to this? To this pull she felt towards him? Maybe it was his eyes, she felt that she could be lost in them for all eternity. Or his intriguing and yet charming behavior. Or the fact that he was stunningly attractive. She was so lost in thought about him, she didn't even notice she had floated to his room, until she found herself knocking and went inside.

"You shouldn't be here" he said without even looking up from some files on his desk.

"But I am. And it's only fair to warn you I have no intention of leaving. "

He walked up to her. She took in his appearance as he did hers. He was topless, wearing only a pair of black pants, his sleeping clothes she guessed. He wore what he felt comfortable in, not unlike her, just her idea of comfort was nudity. But since she couldn't walk around naked in a manor full of people, she was wearing a lilac short robe that reached her mid-thigh. She couldn't honestly tell who of the two of them was more covered.

"I should try to persuade you to change your mind."

They were now face to face.

"Will you?"

He looked down as he whispered "No"

She took his chin in her hand, lifted his face and kissed him. A real kiss this time. Not a simple lip lock, but a passionate battle of tongues and lips. They were both breathing heavily by the time they pulled apart. His hands instantly went to her waist and pulled her flush against him for another searing hot kiss. She pushed against his shoulders lightly, trying to break free from his grasp.

When he felt her pushing him away, he took a step back. Millions of thoughts passed through his mind, leaving him confused. Didn't she initiate the kiss? Sure, he would have too, but why would she kiss him one second and push him away the next? Maybe he'd touched her inappropriately and she got nervous. Or disgusted by his demeanor. Could he have been too fast with his actions that she got repulsed by him? It had been the first time she'd seen him in years after all. Maybe he was too fast. Maybe he assumed too much. He just wanted to touch her, to feel her close to him, not to pressure her in any way. He decided that looking at the floor wasn't going to help. At least, by looking at her eyes, he could find out what made her push him.

Her eyes met his. They weren't as close as before, but still close enough. When he _finally_ lifted his gaze, she got all the courage she needed to do what she pushed him away to do. His eyes went wide as that flimsy little robe fell to the floor. He was on her in an instant, leaving open-mouthed kisses and love bites on her neck and shoulders. His hands travelled down her back and went to her hips, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to balance herself, grinding against him just to tease him.

He groaned and bit a little harder, making her arch her back, giving him better access. He kissed his way down to her breasts, teasing them with his lips and tongue. The small cries she was making whenever he sucked were enough for his knees to buckle. And all that grinding wasn't making it easier. Part of him wanted to ravage her. But no, she wasn't any common wench to simply satisfy his needs. This was his childhood friend, one of the few he had. This was the girl that he couldn't get out of his mind after the last time he had seen her on a world crisis some months ago. He hid from her and from his own thoughts about her for too long. Now he wanted to savor each and every moment with her.

He reached up to kiss her lips again in a tantalizing rhythm that drove her wild. With a few steps he got them to his bed and laid her down. Faster than she could blink, he was naked on top of her, kissing his way south. On her neck, her shoulders, down on her breasts, her stomach until he reached her navel. There, he stopped and resumed his ministrations at the middle of her thighs, leaving her flustered. He started licking his way up. He was kissing the inside of her thighs when she whispered his name pleadingly. He smirked and bit the tender flesh, making her jump.

When he finally reached the area she wanted the most, he focused entirely on her clit. She arched her back with a gasp. He pulled away with a cocky grin and blew a cold breath. He saw her hands grab fistfuls of the sheets. He couldn't stay away any longer, the temptation was too great. He wanted to make her finish with his mouth, he wanted to know what she tasted like. He returned to her clit, sucking it. When he felt her tremble he inserted two fingers inside her. She tried to lift her hips, to gain some release, but he held her down on the bed with his other hand. His hand moved in and out of her, in an insanely fast pace, and his tongue delivered fast and hard strokes on her clit.

He knew she wouldn't last long. He could tell from the constant moans escaping her mouth and the fact that she kept trying to move her hips. He could feel her getting tighter around his fingers and knew she was close. He guided his fingers in a circular motion inside of her and watched her thrash as he hit her most private spot. With a loud "X'hal" she came apart around his hand.

He loved the way her eyes glowed green when she looked at him. Without breaking eye contact, he leaned in again to taste the proof of her orgasm. She tasted amazing. Sweet, like tropical fruit. _Must be a Tamaranean thing,_ he thought. No wonder Grayson could never stay away from Koriand'r. her taste was almost addictive. He could definitely do this forever. But right now, another part of him was pressing him for other actions.

He climbed on top of her and pressed his lips to hers. She pulled away and whispered in his ear "I need you inside me"

He grinned and grabbed her hips. "I thought you'd never ask" he replied as he pushed into her with one hard thrust. Her head fell back and he groaned at the feeling of her around him. He slowly got out and slammed back in.

"Oh X'hal, Damian" she moaned. He loved seeing her like that, face filled with pleasure, her mouth gasping for air and the lilac highlights in her hair were turning into violet flames. But the most spectacular thing was her eyes, those green pools of light that held him captive.

Damian kept his hard pace but, not before long, she flipped them over. She rolled her hips and he groaned. She was a sight to behold, naked and grinding on top of him. The flames in her hair had lit up for good and she looked magnificent. Even more magnificent when she started going up and down. He couldn't stand it any longer, not touching her. Male instinct kicked in and his hands went to her hips, guiding her. When his hands found her breasts she moaned breathlessly.

He wanted to get closer to her. To feel her body against his. He raised himself into a sitting position and hugged her close to him. She was hot but he didn't mind the heat. He kissed and bit her neck and she arched her back against him without losing their strong rhythm. With this new position, she was tighter than he ever thought possible. It felt amazing, but he wanted to last. And the sight of her going up and down on him wasn't making it any easier.

He grabbed her waist, making her lean back and started pounding into her. She needed to support herself with her hands so she wouldn't fall off, but it was so worth it. From this angle he could stimulate her g-spot and she wanted to scream out his name.

But she knew she couldn't. Not in a house full of relatives. _Established_ _detectives /_ relatives. She didn't want her family to find out in such an unfortunate way. So, to cover the sound of her ecstasy, she bit roughly on his shoulder. He muttered something in a language she didn't recognize. Most likely Arabic, she guessed. But in her high, she didn't give much thought into it.

He was in heaven. Feeling her tighten -even more- around him when she came was paradise. He knew he wouldn't last long after that so he would make the most of it. He flipped them again so he was on top and pounded in her in a merciless rhythm. He felt his orgasm building fast and with a grunt through clenched teeth he came.

With the last remnants of his energy he rolled off of her, so she wouldn't make her feel trapped under him. He knew Tamaraneans had a thing with small places and he wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable in any way. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, watching her chest going up and down, breathing sharply. His hand drew absent-minded patterns on the skin of her waist. He saw her close her eyes and purr like a cat. A very cute, adorable, sexy cat. He couldn't stay away.

He pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. "That was amazing" she said.

"You are amazing" he replied as he kissed her neck and she giggled.

They stood there in silence for a while.

"Mar'i?"

"Yes Damian?"

"I…I don't want to hide this. Us. Whatever it is we are."

She stayed silent, thinking.

"When I saw you today, I was very frustrated you avoided me."

"I am sorry, it's just-"

"Let me finish. I was very frustrated. But then you came up to me on the balcony and I looked into your eyes and I saw something. Something that drew me to you. Like a pull I couldn't escape."

"I've felt that way since I last saw you, when we were fighting Darkseid…the most recent time. "

"I never saw you" she murmured.

"I know. I tried very hard to avoid you and what I felt. What my body wanted me to do."

"But Damian, that was months ago…"

"I know… You don't know how hard it's been, trying to suppress such impure thoughts. You are my adoptive brother's daughter. We may not share blood, but we are still family."

"So are Jason and Barbara, Tim and Stephanie, just saying…"

"I thought that by avoiding you -I hoped- it would all go away. But when I saw you tonight I…it all came crushing back. That's why I ignored you…until I no longer couldn't."

"I see." she said, a smile forming on her lips. "The way I see it" she said as she rose to face him, "is that you made me _very_ mad."

"I know" he said, chuckling at her predatory stance.

"So…" she said, running her hand up and down his chest, making him shiver, "in a way… you owe me…"

"Hmmm…and what do you have in mind?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Dinner. Tomorrow night. With dancing."

"Acceptable" he said with a grin.

"And…" she added with a smirk, "you get to tell the others!"

"Oh, come on!" he protested.

"Didn't you say that you didn't want to hide?"

"Yes, but-"

"If I do it myself, I am going to be very descriptive…" she said with an evil-genius smile.

"Fine" he grunted. "I'll do it."

He rolled her over, placing his hands on either side of her head with a seductive smile. "And what exactly would you describe to them?" he whispered against her neck.

"Oh, I don't know…we haven't done a lot of stuff…" she replied cheekily when she realized what game he was playing.

"Then I guess we should change that immediately"

"I think we should" she said before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, we definitely should" he said smugly before joining with her again.

 _ **Thank you all for your positive reviews on my other stories, I hope you'll like this one just as well. To answer some of your questions, I wouldn't mind doing another Bruce x Barbara fic, and I'll get on it as soon as I find some time.**_

 _ **I hope you'll like Damian and Mar'i just as much as I do. They were just precious and as soon as I first read the Kingdom, I wanted to write this. It's sad that there are very few fanfics about them in general, and even fewer rated M…**_

 _ **So… I hope you liked it! Please review to let me know…**_


End file.
